


Similar Patterns

by Einelitas



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is an ass, Blood, F/F, Gore, I'm both of those au trash so, M/M, Pirate!Bill, Pirate/Siren au, Siren!Dipper, Strong Language, Violent, as usual, pirate!rev!Bill, reverse au, siren!rev!dipper, this is a revamp of an old fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6370912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einelitas/pseuds/Einelitas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It should have just been a simple night hunt with no problem at all but no, they just had to be captured by humans, pirates no less. Funny how that'd make Dipper Pines feel uncertain about his entire life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Strange Tides

Legend said sirens are fairies of the seven seas, one of God’s most enchanted masterpiece guarded by Poseidon. Some pages said they are rejected human, rescued and brought to the blue side of the world by the Lord himself. A wonderful creature hiding from human to keep the ocean’s deepest secrets, taking care of the boundary between land and sea. One page said a kiss from a siren is enough to save a person from drowning and forgotten in the depth of the sea, it might takes one’s all luck to view the gorgeous being with their own eyes.

Certain sailors might say otherwise though but dead men tell no tales.

“Sharks, no, much worse.” their love notes would be that. Sometimes they would wonder if all was a creature’s true intelligence and mind or just plain animals with their unconditional sense of life. The not so well hidden strong will of killing in their instinct just might drive them to tear a man apart with bare hands and teeth. Angels of the sea, maybe. They will be the ones to sweep off those unfortunate souls away right where they stand without a prayer. At least they got a glimpse of heaven before actually taste it, if they are lucky that is.

~~~

Dipper Pines swam by the rocky shore as his tail twitched along with his movement. A smile dragged across his lips when he look up to the water surface, it has already painted with dusty orange and a growing shade of deep blue but the colours keeping changing by the rhythm of the soft waves. The siren kept drawing himself back and forth around the area, stay still under the embrace of cool water on his being. The feel of excitement and nervous bubbled inside him as he finally rest himself on a small reef not too far from the surface. Everything started to lose their colours slowly but he's still enjoying the beautiful cells of stained green algae, each trying to glow as much as they can under his palms.

Humming a tune as time goes by, song after song, he tried to distract himself from the sprinted thoughts and jumpy beats of his heart inside his chest. Dipper closed his eyes, bobbed his head to the melody and tried not to fall asleep during the moment. When the young siren first feel another presence, he opened his eyes and see his kind fleeting to the surface above, some familiar faces passed by, gave him a warm smile same as one they got in return. He found himself almost covered in the darkness when he finally break through the surface. The sun has just set completely around few moments ago and everyone are up already.

Water dripping from his bangs as he wipped them away to get a clear sight of the surrounding. The sky was beautifully sparkling with stars trailed from the horizon to the very top above his brown locks, no matter how many time he sees this, gazing out of the water has never failed to excite him.

Voices started to make their way into the night until the whole place is filled with sweet melody and dazzing singing. Dipper watched some let themselves falling to the music and some make their way through the crowd and get together with their other half. Hardly did those songs reached the high note when Dipper preform his own.  
With the blue moon shinning on top of them, this is siren’s mating ritual.

It has actually been a few days into the season, this only last for short weeks every three years and so that’s why everyone was so busy. Well, partly.

Sirens find their mate through songs and voice, it’s a strong feeling deep down that actually lead their way even when blindfolded, it’s a feeling Dipper has never had before. He was more than urging and curious but less than longing to find his mate, he didn’t care about that very much. His entire life has been adventure and discovering the world beneath and above them. He was not allowed to enter both but he never listen, what can they say? He was a stubborn siren that's fueled with youth.

Dipper has seen countless sea monsters with his own two eyes and almost lost one during the progress. That never scared him but rather giving him a hyped feeling which only push him to keep up the adventures. All the swim fast or die certainly was breath-taking but how strange that a little peer above the water can give him the same beats and even stranger excitement churning inside every single time. But then for some reasons, the surface was more strictly prohibited for him or any other siren. Of course, he never listen. 

After a while of singing, his throat started to ached so he stopped and decided to notwt it get any worse. He had never found his mate. His single hand crawled up and cared for the sore throat, his head lowered a bit as the feel of disappointment come by and soon washed away with a chuckle. He smiled then take a good look around him noticing how everyone was still singing, with or without their mate. The moon shining with the glow one can get drunk on right above him as he stared at it with his head held high. He soon got tired and rest his poor neck.  
Dipper swam close to the shore, hands feeling the various types of rocks and sand mixing together in a weird combination, he was playing with them like a kid with their sand castle. Once his palms are covered with warm sand, Dipper find it funny how tickle and itchy they are at the sametime, he dipped them back in the water, enjoyed how they’re easily washed away and did it all over again.

Eventually, he completely put the whole singing thing in the back of his mind and swim along the coastline, mentally noting himself to stay close to the surface. He felt really relaxed and more curious than ever to be able to come to the surface without having to keep an eye on for his grunkle. He was free to do whatever he want right now.

When he reached a cove of the bay, he went deeper inside. Dipper was absolutely amazed of how earth can be corroded by water and form such an incredible thing. Swim a bit closer then he spot a sitting form on one of the worn out rock. He got out of the clear area and hidden himself instinctively. It was dark but he could make out the person’s look, whipping away his bang, Dipper finally adjusted his sight and a wave of relief washed over when he recognized it was just another siren. Brown hair, cyan eyes and tail.

“Orion?” He called out.

The siren turned around, their faces are almost exactly the same if it wasn’t for the other’s blue eyes. Dipper smiled brightly when the other give a sound of recognition and raise a hand to wave at him. Dipper swam to them, placong his hands on the rock and breathing out. “Geez, I thought you were a human for a sec there.” Dipper said cheerily while the other raised an eyebrow at him. Looking up at the siren, Dipper was reminded of how look alike both of them are.  
Orion Gleeful.

The Gleeful was a friend of his for as long as he could remember. They were good friends, or Dipper was just a sorry excuse for a friend, he can’t really tell from the other’s perspective. What’s so special about them is how they are not even hatchmate or have any kind of blood relation but still look like one is a reflection of the other. They did not have the same name but that was thankful. Actually Dipper had offered the Gleeful on calling him by his real name but he just refuse to, he sure enjoy referring to the other as ‘Dipper’ and calling himself ‘Gleeful’. They can be mistaken for hatchmates but once looked closer they can notice some flourish features of the other easily. 

Every herd has a leader, a ruler, called 'the King'. Just like a hive with a queen, Kings has many feature that distinguish them from the rest. Their beauty and surperiority displayed on every inch of their scales and fins, so are their descendant. Orion was one of them, he was imprinted to be the next King already actually. 

“What are you doing here?” Dipper asked, tail wriggling with the water as they made some silent waves around him. This reminded him that the mating ritual was still going on the other side of this bay and holy hell how much he must have missed. After a second of regretting he just shook it off. Blue eyes blinked slowly before looking up a bit. “Nothing.” He answered simply with a hazy tone, barely shrugging his shoulder.

“Well, everyone is over there you know? You should join them.” Dipper said, raising his hand over the side before resting it back, eyes follow every movement and finally placed back on the siren. Watching as the other peered toward the direction he just gave with a disinterested look. “I know, no thanks.” He cooed out as Dipper smile before bringing himself up to sit by the other. “You’re always like that. At least it’s better than sitting here doing nothing.” He said, trying to make himself comfortable on the dry rock agaisnt his tail. “You’re no better-” The Gleeful replied as he moved a bit to make space for the blue siren. “swimming away from the herd like this.” He finished with a small narrow of his eyes, he has always obey the rules perfectly, those were his father’s anyway. On Dipper’s side, he’s a rule-breaker but it was still understandable and not a really big deal. Orion knew the brunette only come to the surface once in awhile and it’s just around the bay. It’s not like there’s human around here a lot, the herd would have devoured all those come near in the first place. 

They kept on talking until a sudden glint of gold dropped into the blue eyes, the light caught his full attention as it kept flickering far away. He recognized it was fire and that only mean human.

After a moment of ranting without getting any respond, Dipper look back up at his friend and see he was staring into the distance, obviously too focused to even notice that Dipper has stopped talking. He moved back a bit and straighten himself up, slowly peered over to the direction and see a small boat shined with the small flame hanging above it. 

“Is that-” The Gleeful quickly shut him up with a ‘shh’, his eyes glare at the figure on that boat and knew that there’s human for sure. The sky was dark, he won’t be able to notice the two sirens from that distance, bad luck for him. The Gleeful smirks a little inside, stupid little human. Their colony has always been located somewhere far from where the human inhabited which is weird for that one to be here but that doesn’t matter now.

“We should go get them.” He just plainly said that out to Dipper, who is now widening his eyes at the statement. A wide smirk drew across the Gleeful’s lips as his eyes sparked with interest. The jewel around his neck swinged freely once he bent down and ready to shoot himself into the water.

“What?! B-but..” Dipper tried to object right away but kept his sentence unfinished, nobody is perfect and one of Gleeful’s flaws is he gets too intense when it come to human. But well, the herd is just over the coastline, if that human went there it’ll be their end, a very bad one that is so they're basically doing that person a favor.

“Let’s go.” The Gleeful dipped into the water without making any huge splash, Dipper rolled his eyes and followed, still feeling nervous about this. Siren should not go separately and no hunting human without the herd, this is the one rule Dipper follows but not Orion. Despite his look, the guy is a reversed version of him. 

The lead siren glanced around as they get closer to the wooden boat, the man didn’t look like a normal fisherman with a lot of things hanging on his waist, he can recognized that those are human’s weapon, dagger, sword and…something he didn’t know the name but they shoot metal and they are pretty powerful, those are like mini cannons or something. 

While he was still trying to remember, a noise of water splashing ripped him off the thoughts. His eyes widen then turn around to see Dipper struggling to barely keep his head up the water. 

“What is it?” He asked, just loud enough for both of them to hear. Quick back and forth glances to make sure he didn’t notice them just yet. It was a huge relief that the human was still having his back on them. 

“Gh..I-it’s just my tail! It’s stuck.” Dipper spat irritatedly but lowered his voice when he remember what they were trying to do.

Took a dive into the water, Dipper tried to find what’s the problem. It felt like something was holding him back and it's really mean it, he can't move for his life. Through the dark and hazy water with all the mess he just made while trying to get out of the place, he found his tail tied by a rope and that freaked him out. The siren tried to yank it off but no avail. Come on Dipper, Think!

The brunette’s eyes started following the rope and see the end of it under a big rock which seem to have been burried into the ground. Dipper use all his strenght to push away the object, all of his grunkle’s hard work actually paid off when the thing moved just slightly and his tail was freed. The brunette smiled brightly and off to the surface only to see the other siren staring at him with wide eyes.  
“What’s wrong?” Dipper asked as his smile faded away, he just didn’t see the two man right behind him.

Gleeful made a high pitched sound, to a siren, that’s a danger alarm. Dipped snapped at the loud sound that shot his heart out then turn around just enough time to let out a gasp before being completely covered by the darkness. The human hold the bag tightly as not to let the siren escape, he has to try harder when Dipper started to struggle violently under the cloth.

The Gleeful’s mind shouted to him. He shot himself toward the man holding Dipper, he dropped his grip as Dipper fell out from the open bag and was once again in touch with the cold water. He hissed as he pull himself away from the sharp rock underneath, droplets of red pouring out from his arm but eyes only desperately searching for his friend. The Gleeful could see fear all over his features, his attention switched right away when the human make his way to Dipper. Suddenly his neck was tighten, make him coughed out roughly like the air was smothering him, fingers instinctively fly to whatever it was around his neck and try to release himself, digging it deep into his skin and causing it to bleed. 

Loud cry echoed, Dipper’s breath was cut when he hear the sound and it worsened his panic state, he gripped tightly into whatever it was under his palms. 

Seeing the man wrap the rope tightly around Orion's neck and the painful sound his friend make, he ignored the will to escaping rushing him in chest, he couldn’t hear it through all the scary thoughts racing in his mind anyway. 

Dipper tried his best to move which is almost impossible for him right now with fear crushing on his body and his eyes were tightly shut.

Noticing from the corner of his eyes, he tried hardest to shout at the brunette, it was loud enough to flinch him. The glassy round brown orbs look at him with fear taking over his entire body. The human seized his chance and ran to the quivering siren. Orion gritted silently, eyes twitching at the lack of oxygen. The amulet around his neck glowed as the man stopped his running and glow a mysterious blue before being lifted up to the air and tossed away like a rock. The other was caught up in horror as the pressure around his neck loosen, Orion dig his claws deep to the man’s flesh make him scream and release the rope in pain, held the injured hand as tight as he could. 

As soon as he broke free, he swam straight to Dipper. The poor siren still haven’t calmed down, everything happened was out of his mind. Gleeful grabbed him by his shaking hands and yell at him to bring back some of his senses but quickly notice the wide open net behind them, not another question, he shoved Dipper out of the way.  
Dipper’s forehead hit hard against the bottom, brown eyes tried to push back up their lids, despite the aching as he struggled to keep himself up with his sore hands. “Orion..?” He mumbled, drawing eyes all over the place and started panicking again when he didn’t catch the sight of his friend.

That was not long before he was completely blinded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An AU that won't stop bugging me so I need to write this stuff no matter what.  
> Hope you enjoy it!


	2. Blood Drip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed rev!Dipper's name because it's confusing the readers and..myself too  
> I can't decide anything in my life.  
> Also I want to remind you that there's a tag for blood

When his sight was not available, every other senses of his body worked to their fullest. Every touch was terrifying and uneasy. A simple lift off the water was enough to throw him off the boundary of composure as he struggle his hardest, anything to get away from there. It was a mess in his mind, all the thing he recorded was playing out in front of his eyes.

“Alright ya lazy asses, pull us up!” Dipper snapped at the voice of the strange voice, his entire being was shaking again. Oh God he wouldn’t be able to sing even if they didn’t put a goddamn gag in his mouth, and hands tied behind his back didn’t help. He had tried everything to break free and one of them being chewing on the piece of cloth, it was the only thing working right now.

Later he was threw to the hard ground..even though it didn’t felt like ground. He shook his head over hopefully the blindfold would come off but it didn’t, his earfins flicked up when he finally noticed the loud talking and laughter surrounding him, he was extremely anxious as the struggle stopped.

“Now that’s ay big fish!”

“Oh ho wer legend matey.”

“Let’s get tha’ thing on our plate!”

His entire body tensed up as blood running cold through his veins. Oh my godohmygod he’s going to die. What would Stan say? And Mabel! He want to see her, he want to go home. _Home_. Dipper can feel tears filling up his eyes.

“Oh shut up you morrons, we need ‘em alive.” A voice stood out followed by a low chuckle. Dipper jumped when a cold, sharp blade ran up behind his head for a brief second and first light enter his eyes reflect a piece of cloth falling on the woods in the next one.

He was on a ship.

The next thing he know was that his hands were also freed but they were too sore to do anything risky.  The clicking sound agaisnt the floor caught his blurry attention as he find himself on the same level as a pair of brown boots, sharp tip of a sword hauling at his throat lured his to turn up, allowing his face to be observed.

The man in front of him was tall, blond hair falling over his forehead as he leaned down, one side over grown almost covering the black patch on where his right eye should be while the other was gleaming at him with gold. Dipper narrowed his eyes like an instinct and growl silently, showing his fangs a little through the gag in defence.

“Two..” The man cooed before shaking his head lightly with shoulders stuttering over the laughter.

“Oh boy, you can’t be cheating. Fate’s just too kind!” The man laughed out, placing his free hand on the side of his forehead before sweeping the blond hair back. “I’ll be payin’ a lot in hell.” He finally breathed out before rolling his eye back on the siren, he chuckled.

 “Let’s catch some more of these things! Imagine all the fortune, captain.” A man piped up before he could make any comment about the creature, the crew cheer loudy in approval as the blond chuckled lowly.

“Now now gentleman, if you behave yourself I might let you have one for dinner.” The captain said as he remove the cold blade from the siren’s throat. Dipper’s eyes followed it as it slit by his cheek, cutting the gag clean off before slided back to the man’s waist belt.

“They are just fishes out of water.” He finally said, smirking down at the siren, receive a glare from the creature.

“Now now Cipher, don’t push yer luck.” A bulky man spoke up, his voice was low and knit with the playful attitude. This earned a mere laugh from the captain.

“Please, I’m Bill Cipher-” The man raised his head then spoke with a slow tone. “I don’t use luck.”

The captain tipped his hat turned his heels and started walking as his crew laugh and mock at the siren. The creature memorized the name, humans shouldn’t be the ones to look down on them. He finally narrowed his eyes at the men standing around him then take a deep breath.

_“My heart is pierced by Cupid_

_I disdain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me_

_But my jolly sailor bold”_

His voice rang on. The captain stopped himself, turning his head slightly. The crew dumbfounded and all eyes at the siren, it didn't take long for them to be poured on dullness as they all drop their muscles. The corner of Dipper’s lips quirked.

_“My sailor is as smiling_

_As the pleasant north of May_

_And often we have wandered_

_Through Ratcliffe Highway”_

Sirens know when they are controling their prey, the same as he’s seeing.

_“To  all the way these steps trailed_

_All the pain and love we shared_

_The time has come to farewell_

_Will you die for me now?”_

He marked it on the lyrics, the crew started to move and make their way to sides of the boat, struggling to climb, some pulled out their dagger and draw it slowy on their flesh, others do whatever, all to the siren’s please as the song keep going.

 

“Impressive.” A voice spoke up. Before he could look, Dipper was violently grabbed on his mouth, shutting all the sound coming from it.

The crew members started to blink as their consciousness return, they panically fall back as soon as they found themselves standing on the edge of life and death, others screamed to see the knife on their hands as the pain registered. They shouted and cursed, questioning what the hell happended.

Dipper’s brown eyes widen when they are forced to look up at the captain, who is having the widest grin as he put more force to the hand, making the siren hissing in pain between his fingers.  

“You siren does have a nice voice there.” His grab moved from the siren’s scaled face down to his neck, revealing his deep frown. The beast growled, showing two rows of sharp teeth, claws struggling  to push off the man’s wrist much to his despicable-self entertain.

 “Hah..Not so fierce fishy, or your little friend will get enough.”  The blond raised his hand to give order the crew, they complained him but still up to the task. Dipper’s eyes followed as the captain turned his head to the left. His brown eyes went wide when he sees the other siren sitting there quietly as a rock, Orion was barely looking at them or anything with his head lowered.

“Hah, He’s much more polite for a guest so why can’t you be the same?“ He grinned, the siren he was holding went silent for a while. When he didn't get the reaction he expected, he loosen his grip and moved to see if the siren was still alive or not, Dipper struggled out of his grab then crush the fangs mercilessly down on his hand.

The crew yelled out to their captain. Red blood started streaming down from the bite, staining on the brown woods. Dipper’s roughly shaking but not by fear. Some of the members run over either holding their swords of anything in their reach to attack the creature.

“Stop Right There!” Bill shouted as all of them froze, that’s when Dipper realize, the man didn’t even scream or shock at the bite. Looking at the monster’s twitching expression with his own blood on its face and the other one’s first expession on board, an arrogant smile ran accorss his lips, it was pretty hilarious wasn’t it?

“Lost your temper?” The pirate asked through his breath, leaning closely to the siren. Dipper was terrified as he loosen the bite, that earn another smile from the man. Sight of a defeated face never failed to amuse him.

It’s not a second later that Dipper feels something hard hit against his stomach that make him cough in pain. He was conscious enough to see a drop of blood leave his lips then onto the floor. His hands trembled before they finally give in, stop holding to the human make him fall to the floor.

The man stood up, looking down at the siren with a mocking smirk but soon fade away when a weird feeling ran through him as a glint hit his eye. He jolted right back, barely avoid the silver dagger shot at his way before it missed and pin firmly on the mast.

He glared back at his crew, they shut tight.

Bill Cipher was never a man go easy on munity and this has no exception. He stared as the silence broke and his men turned wild with questions.

When they started to acuse one another cluelessly, a young member went to the dagger and pull it out of the mast, leaving a mark on the smooth wood. He examined the object then shot a confuse look at the crew. “This is Patrick’s.”

Bill’s single eye narrowed at said man, he was a lanky man with tanned skin, he took a step back fearfully but blocked by another member standing right behind him. His colar was pushed up, make him dangling like a hanged man. His trembling hands moved around the wirsts on his neck as he tried to speak something. Bashing and shouting all pointed at him.

Bill raised his hand to his waist and pull out a golden pistol. The man’s finger ghosting on the handle until it finally set on the trigger, he cocked it.

“Wait Bill, are you sure about it? Pat has always been a loyal crewmate.” A tall man came to his side and spoke, voice fill with confusion and doubt.

“Please Smith you know the rules.. Mutiny equal death.” The blond relaxed his finger around the trigger as he replied, voice low at the last words.

He then walked pass the man then hold his gun right at the crying man, who was still being held like a captured theif he is.

“Any last words?” Bill spoke with a tender voice, it sent a chill down to the man’s spine.

“P-Please captain- Y-you know I wouldn’t-” He stuttered out, trying to make out the words but fail everytime. His skinny hands raised as much as his sane let him.

“Funny, I’m not you so sorry.” He smiled faintly before putting some strength on the cold trigger.

“Wait!”

Everyone’s eyes turned to the young man, Bill furrowed his brows at his target before turning away slowly. He hates ones with luck and he doesn’t have much patience left either. He glared at the boy, making him stumble back a bit. Bill waited for him to speak up but no avail.

“If you planned this with him I swear, Jeremy.” The captain tilted his head, relaxed his grip on the gun, wondering how many shots he will have to make today.

“N-No! Captain! I just-“ The boy jumped and tried to clear his false sin, hands raised up between the large space infront of him.

“I-I don’t believe he did that- His hands were injured. H-He couldn’t do such a thing.” He remarked.

It’s true, the man’s visible palms were damped with the red of the previous cuts. Bill peered with doubt, Patrick was now soaked with a mix of sweat and tears. He sighed.

“Throw him in the dungeon and put these two in my cabin,” He demanded, give the cyan siren a careful glance and smirk. He never saw such hateful expression before. The crew was surprised then question him, their captain has never take munity lightly, the last one did that is probably still somewhere at the bottom of the sea.

“Oh just hurry up would ya? We don’t have much time here.” He scratched his ear, dropping all of the concern from his crew members aside. No one else said a thing, their captain has always been right and they don’t even get it. Either by dumb luck or carefully calculated, he’s always right. He should be.

There’s a glass tank and a tub filled with water inside their captain’s cabin, both were pretty big and seem that a small dolphin would fit in. Bill is already inside and guiding his men, two guys slowly aim the neon siren down to the tub but stopped.

“Put that one in here.” The pirate said as he pat the tank. They were confused. Wouldn’t it be safer if the one just bite their captain’s arm to bleed to be in the tank?

They obeyed anyway and moved him further to the room while Dipper was dropped into the tub, consciousness weakly came back as soon as the water hit his dry skin.

The alpha siren was examined his surrounding when the free space above his head was closed. Bill is actually amused at the scene of the little siren keep putting his hands on the glass as if he was finding a hole to get out. There wasn’t a string of miserable on his face though.

It finally pulled back, stare at the glass. Bill’s grin faded as he watched the creature. Its eyes glowed.

 He widen his golden one when the clear glass just crack up by itself, the tank was very well made and there’s absolutely no way it would just break. To the others fear and a drop of water leaks out, Bill open up the cap, snap the amulet off the siren’s neck then close it with mere seconds.

The neon siren didn’t even know what happened to react, he punch on the glass and look at Bill fiercely. Dipper’s eyes widen.

“Hahaha! I knew you were the dangerous one, starfish.” The pirate held the jewel in his hand cheerfully, legs skipping away from the tank.

“Nice try kid but better luck next time,” Bill mocked.

“How to use it anyway?” He held the figure tight in his hand, he didn’t put much expectation anyway.

“Just guess how much will people pay for a siren’s magic amulet.” The neon siren gritted his teeth at the thought of pathetic humans touching his amulet burn his brain to hell, he’ll kill this man someday.

“Orrrrr it’ll just look really nice in my collection,” Bill said as he move around to the table and put it in the first drawer, still have some laughter left in his throat.

“You two should get some sleep. The first day is always the busiest.” The pirate just walked out of the room and slam the door shut.

The neon siren fell back to the cold glass, he’s too lost without the amulet. What should he even do?

Dipper whispered his friend's name and tried to reach out but finally give in to the exhaustion.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I used in this chapter is the mermaid song in the movie Pirate of the Caribbean: Stranger Tides . I frickin love it!  
> I obviously made up the last lyrics XD


	3. Eyes Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three days slacking off and four days writing, God I'm slow

The siren spent the next hours laying wide awake, he had to bend over and lean against the glass which will deffinitely give him a sore spine later on. Neon tail moved slowly until it dropped dependently at the bottom of the tank, eyes balling over the place. It was big indeed, the dark sky displayed outside of the few windows in the room and the moon can be viewed clearly as long as the cloud stay out of the way. Candle light painted the room with more gold than it already have, he swear he saw countless triangles marking in the room but they only felt like an epiphany moment.

There were various things hanging on the wall decoratively, swords take the major. Some are crossed, some stood alone in order, all of them are beautifully decorated with fine patterns. There were one hanging carelessly next to the table, the only one with sheath to what he’d seen. The wooden table was covered with layers of paper, some are maps, some are stained with black ink and filled with words he couldn’t understand. The moment he look at the drawers, his rage raise again. The siren’s clawed hand crawled up to his neck where the stinging feel still remained. He shouldn’t have done that.

Sound of the clicked door shot him, blue eyes glanced toward the direction but his neck never shifted. The man walked in, red coat fluttering as his brown boots tapping against the wood, making a sound that broke the still silence. The blond hang his feather hat on the nearest place without batting an eye, his reach revealed the bandaged hand which doesn’t seem to bother him at all. He went across the room all of the sudden when a smile formed on his lips, he was standing right in front of the sleeping siren.

Blue eyes narrowed in caution, the man knelt down so that his gold eye can take a closer look of the creature. Much to his pleasure now that it won’t peel his skin off unlike earlier. Bill smiled to himself at the thought before blinking. It took a moment before he raised his hand and touched the unmoving tail reluctantly. The siren’s companion tensed up right away and he noticed.

“Easy, easy, I’m not hurting him.” Bill spoke up, smiling away the fact that his hand was still on the boy’s tail, eye never leave the beautiful scales that shone like jewels. Orion lowered his shoulders but furrowed his brows even harder, his body barely switched to have a better view at both of them, single finger tapping to ease up the exasperation building inside of him.

Bill smirked before turning back at the blue siren, he was fascinated with the creature but doesn’t seem like something he would stick with for long though. He did not enjoy studying about things like this but it doesn’t take a genius to notice the scaled elbows and face.. or even fin ears for that matter. Another moment and his fingers was trailing on the boy’s brown hair. Eye peered curiously back to the other siren. It had murderous look in its eyes, he looked like he was going to bit off the man head and hand any moment now if he can. The two looked alike, that was the first thing the blond noticed when he saw them.

Bill finally stood up with a grin, walking pass them then sat on the chair behind his large working table. The pirate lazily leaned back, let out a long sigh as the chair angular, balancing on two legs. He glanced  quickly over the mass of papers on his table, eye dimmed on a map only to leave it after a few blinks. He exhaled through dry lips, then inhaledthe too familiar salty smell from the ocean. The siren’s eyes were trailing after every single movement of his, he knows. It was uncomfortable no doubt but guess who is going to bear with it.

After a moment of thinking, the blond moved his hand and dragged out a drawer, the man had to put away a few thing before what he was looking for coming into view. For a moment, Orion was curious about what the pirate was holding. The man suddenly stood up and walked toward the him, making the siren take caution and move away a bit in the tank’s limit.

One click and he understand.

“This should keep you less troublesome.” The blond smiled down at him, hand still making sure of the metal lock laying coldly in his palm. The captain soon turned his heel and moved back to his bed where he could take that rest he needed for days while the siren was still staring at the firm object. Sure, locking up a tank which contain a siren is deffinitely what human would do. He just didn’t get why he can’t hear what the man just said.

 

 

Dipper woke up in the next morning, his head was pounding painfully and hasty light attacked his felt-like-newborn eyes making him wincing and muttered out annoyedly. Hid hands brushing on his eyelids and protect them from the harsh light at the same time. Once they adjusted to the brightness, he took notice of his surrounding clearly for the first time. Anxiety rose right away when memories of last night’s ugly hangover flooded back to him as he shrunk himself, at least now he know it’s not a dream. Hand digging through brown hair as he laid back with a long, distressful sigh. Remembering his friend, Dipper shot back up and shifted his head almost right away to where he last saw him. Orion was still there, locked..but look like no harm was done, Dipper finally remember how to breathe and let himself feel relieved.

The siren’s arms crossed, tail curled up and tossed aside at the end, he was as calm as ever and Dipper glad he did and glad he didn’t go nuts for the lost of his necklace. The neon siren was gazing out of the window next to him and it was the moment Dipper first noticed it, he can see the view of the vast sky no matter how limited it is for him, raise a single hand and that sky would be covered. Dipper would need to reach up fully on his arms to see the horizon and the so familiar sea. Said that, it was not exactly familiar anymore, it was.. foreign, seeing them from this new aspect, it’s actually making him feel excited and wanting to know more.

Swiping his bang behind when he turn away from the breathless sight, he was more than curious to ask about anything that happened while he was still asleep. “Hey.” The brunette called out, his brown eyes glanced up but didn’t quite meet the others. His friend was still looking out to the only light source of the room and his shoulders barely move when he breathe. Dipper’s hand gripped lightly on the wood as he was taken back by the silence.

“Hey, Orion.” He tried again, this time with a bit more to the volume and reach out his body more from the tub, it was not easy so his hands give in a short moment later, still no respond from the other. Dipper’s smile died down, his shoulders dropping low and his tail moved a bit to the other side, eyes narrowed confusingly as he tipped his head slightly. “Orion-” He spoke, sounding more like a question than anything. Was he playing deaf? They were only two meters away. The brunette also acknowledged that what he was sitting in was just a wooden tub, the thing was so small and shallow with water that Dipper can’t barely shunk his shoulders in but he couldn’t care less now.

“Orion!” He called, almost shouting. The lack of respond and silence was freaking him out, Dipper’s face dropped, eyes widening in fear and hands still gripping on but hard enough for his claws to leave a slight mark now. Was he mad because he screwed everything up? Or did something really happen without him knowing?

 “Stop Ignoring Me!”

The siren finally noticed when he turn around. Dipper’s face was pale, chest rising and falling as he tried to catch up after all the shouting, he sat back on his tail and stare at his friend. The neon siren’s look laced with surprise but then he gave what Dipper could hardly see but looked like faint smile, it comfort him. Dipper saw his lips moved but no word could be heard, the brunette raised an eyebrow in confusion. Was he playing mute now?

 “Are you okay?” Dipper asked, slow and steady. The neon siren was taken back but hardly show it, by his reaction and the lack of sound, he breathed out a bit before drawing his eyes away from the questioning brunette. For Dipper, his friend looked tiresome, the dark colour displayed under his eyes were noticable and hard to miss, Dipper wonder if he even take a short eyes rest last night.

Now he hate being ignored, he finally caught the guy attention and God didn’t that scare him, he could probably mad at Dipper for all about being captured and stuck on these human ship which pretty much equal to kidnapping the prince and he has nothing to go against it. Now the alpha siren’s just simply not replying and completely forget about him, he should have at least said something.

“Ah so you’re finally awake.” A voice spoke up as both of the siren turned. Orion kept himself emtionless but there’s still a bit of annoyed expression while Dipper was staring with round eyes at the human. He was the captain, even if the brunette was completely blindfolded last night he can still judge by the way he dress. Feather hat, gold rings and pierces, everything just make the man looked powerful himself.

“I heard you two skirling from way out there, rough housing?” The blond walked in with a chuckle, hand leave the door knob, eyebrow raised up in interest. Dipper curled his tail back and that’s when he remember where it hurts, his hand raised up to his stomache as he winced when it triggered the pain. He didn’t want to admit that he’s afraid of this human but his action said it all.

The man shifted to the table, still occasionally glanced back at the siren. The brunettes eyes followed him but avoid meeting the other's, it took a moment for him to feel safe enough to relax a bit and breathe out. He saw the captain planed out some papers on the wooden object as his golden eye trailed on them, a finger brought to his lips and he muttered something Dipper didn’t quite catch up with. His blond hair dropped down and light reflected on his rings and necklace, all embracing the man in a fearful way, he was radiant. He has never observed a human his close but he’s sure not all of them look a like.

The siren tilted his head to see if he can have a peek of the humans work. The brunette managed to see a corner of what they call a map, land and sea seperated by a simple, scorpius line. He wondered how could they portrait the entire world on a single paper to carry around just that easy, Dipper’s eyes sparkled with fascination.

The captain blinked then slowly peered his eye toward the blue siren at the room’s left end, finger parted from his lips wondering what was it staring at so concentrically. In return, the siren jumped in surprise then doved himself back in the water right away once he realized the human was looking at him, anything to avoid that for now.

The pirate chuckled audibly, mumbling under his breath as he question where are all the savage behaviours he read about.

But then his hand ached again, he let it go with a weak smirk.

 

 

Dipper popped back up after he left the room. His hair was now sticking on his forehead, making him feel unsure if he should feel comfortable or not with only half of his body under water like this. He kept his eyes shut when he swipe his hair away then open them again just to look back at where the guy left off. Dipper frowned when he noticed that the map were gone, the man most likely to have taken it with him.

 He sighed, pursing his lips a litte before looking down at the floor, brown eyes lit up as they spot a piece of paper fluttering just below his reach, obviously worn out and changed colour but it’s still interested him enough. He watched it curiously for a moment before reaching out for the object, watching as the water on his hand swallowed through it, he yanked back his finger but pick it up eventually. The paper was blank, Dipper studied it for a moment before set it on the other side of the tub. His spark then faded.

Glancing back at his friend, tipping his head slowly as he spoke, ”So..what do we do now?”

The siren looked at him with a light frown, blue eyes narrowed then looking away for a swift moment before they are on the brunette again. Dipper was staring at him, confusion and frustration written obviously all over his face.

“Come on, say something already.” He sighed out, evidently quieter than previous calls. He was scared after all, he would be at home with Mable now if he can choose. Rested his chin on his arms, eyes steering away but never actually lost track of the other. When Orion actually replied, his hand raised, pointing at his ear. Dipper looked back up, even more confused than before. The siren close his blue eyes then shook his head, letting his hand drop back to the water.

“You’ve got to be kidding me..” It took a moment for Dipper to registered the information. What does he mean he can’t hear? But then he remembered that he can’t listen to anything the other said too. Orion blinked slowly, eyes held near closing but never did. Dipper sighed, long and tired with eyes shut tight, he smiled a disturbing smile before burried his face to his arms.

 

 

Nothing much could be done until the sun was brought down and Dipper just have that much freedom to watch the notion over his hiraeth and hunger. The pirate sitting right there at the desk did not help at all. Dipper thought as he lowered his head again, he had his face to the wall and back against the tub, his hand was toying with the piece of paper he collected just now, eyes occasionally glanced back at the man.   

 He drown in candle light, something Dipper never thought can be this beautiful. The man looked tired unlike earlier that day but still.. Quill in right hand, head rested on his left, the feather hat was clinging on the side of his chair just above his long coat. He was wearing a simple white shirt, tie worn loosly around his neck, black pant and brown boots crossed agaisnt the wood floor. Quite a sight someone can get drunk on.

A few more hours passed slowly and Dipper’s eyes fluttered open, the paper in his hand was folded into a strange shape which he would like to think of as a flower he usually saw at home. He was tired and really want to just fall asleep but have no condition to. He’d rather let the exhaustion take over than close his eyes and be bored for an hour, especially when the guy can kill him while he’s at it.

 Almost when he was about to give out, he heard the sound hitting against the wood, the brunette turned and looking past his shoulder hazily, eyes snapped open when he saw the man holding a long white cloth and dropping it, entirely covered Orion’s glass tank.

“W-What are you do-!” The picture of his friend went out of sight freaked him out automatically, his mouth ran faster than his mind, now Bill was staring at him with wide eyes, hands didn’t even finish the one job he was doing. Dipper’s mouth hanging undone, he just wanted to dip back down to the water but his body won’t let him. List of rules broken, no talking to human, check.

“Did..you just speak?” The man asked, causing Dipper to jump and not knowing what to do. The options for him to choose in the situation was all too useless, he sallowed and somehow hoped blindly that the human would just forget about it but it’s just wishful thinking. The brunette avoid the others eyes as he lowered his head and turned away looking at the floor.

After a moment of awkward silence, Dipper looked back up and imidiately pulled back, leting out a surprise yelp as he see the man’s face was inches right in front of his.

“Wa-What do you want?!” Dipper shouted out all by accident, hands gripping on the wood behind his back and his heart was beating harshly in his chest, he has the position to smack the man with his tail and knock him out but that doesn’t seem like a good choice considering he'll just wake up later. The man blinked, tilting his head and staring at him, that only nervous Dipper and give him more knots to untie in his head.

 “So you do talk?” The captain spoke, sounding excited, crossed hand raised up for his cheek to rest on. Dipper can’t help it but feel offended, sirens had always been pretty obvious to him, they sing all the time and even write their own songs and still, human are just dumb creature.

“O-Of course we..do.” The brunette spoke timidly, still avoiding eye contact with the man. The pirate smirked, fixing his colar shirt by the tip of his fingers. “I didn’t expect you to even think let alone this.” Bill grinned with his eyes closed, not that it wasn’t true though.

“Hah, you probably know how we hunt.” Dipper faked a laugh, staring at the smirking man with his brow furrowed. “Animal instinct, who know.” The man replied, glancing down at the siren’s hand as he observed.

“Is that my paper?” said object was now looking nothing different from a scratch paper in his rough palm. Dipper gasped, shoving it at the man without looking straight at him. “You can take it back!” He shouted loudly, the captain was surprised and jumped back a bit but revived back to his usual shortly, a fond smile ran across his lips.

“Oh keep it jellyfish, I have more of those wood piece than I’ll ever need in my life.” He spoke, standing up streching out his arms and back as he sit back down on his chair, looking at the startled siren. Dipper stared at him with round eyes, both hands gripping to the piece of paper as he gulped slightly.

“T-Thanks..”

It was now the captain’s turn to stare dumbfounded. Dipper was still looking at anywhere but the human, avoiding the heat rising up to his face. For the moment after, Bill snorted out silently, trying to content his laughter, he really didn’t know what to expect from these creatures.

“H-hey..” Bill looked up when he heard the voice, blinking at the siren. Dipper shifted his view over to the tank, concern clouded in his eyes as he spoke. “Is that..necessary?” His fingers knitted over the piece of paper. Bill looked over, breathed out coldly as he took a glance over his pocket watch laying uncared on the table. “Yeah, I can’t sleep.” Dipper blinked at the weird respond. “How’s that an answer?” “Oh what do you know jellyfish.” Bill reached out a hand to close the watch, putting it next to his compass and leaned back on his chair before sighing tiredly, not looking at the pouting siren.

“My name is Dipper.” The siren said firmly, moving his tail a little.

“Oh? Is that so..” He smiled, fixing his seat back to the earlier position with an arm hanging on the back of his chair. Dipper nodded “Yeah, Dipper Pines. Now stop calling me jellyfish.” The brunette said with his brows furrowed, this earned a chuckle from the man. “Dipper? As in..the stars?” Bill asked, pointing a finger up to the sky but technically it's just the ceoling. Dipper relaxed his brows “Yeah, I’m surprised that you even know it.” Replied, the brunette leaned on his arms as he looked outside of the window to see if he can find it out there.

“Life can get a bit redundant with an all knowing sibling.” The man chuckled. Before Dipper can say anything else, Bill stood up, reaching his body to blow out the candle, darkness flooded the room and illuminated with the blue light from the moon. Dipper jumped when the light suddenly goes out, hit his tail on the tub and spilled some water during the progress, groaned loudly as he cared for his injured part. “You could have at least said something!” The siren spat, a laugh from the man can be heard in the dark and went along with a creak of wood, siren’s eyes adjust well to the dark and Dipper was thankful they do.

“Next time, Pine Tree. Next time.” The siren narrowed his eyes annoyedly. What's a Pine Tree? Well he hardly has the energy to argue now. Dipper curled up his tail and keep himself surrounded as much water as he can. He fell asleep eventually, trying to drown the hyped feeling in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the comments and kudos, I appreciate every single one of them :)))


	4. Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for updating so late, I just finished my tests and took way too much time to art but here we go

Captain Cipher was greeted with a hitch of cold air before his eye was even opened. His fingers were twitching in a shocking manner for a brief second, hitting the gold rings that he forgot to take out last night. Blurry vision of the ceiling coming into view then vanish behind a palm of cold hand, he winced slightly when the chill from the metal made contact with his skin, all before removing his hand and just stare again. The pirate rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling the soreness throughly as he sat up, trying keep his eye open. The room was still unfazed with silence left from yesterday. Ah, he still can feel it bobbing to the waves rhythm.

 

~~~

 

Dipper was sleeping like a rock despite all the inconveniences he had to put up with, after all the exhaustion did consume him. His cheek rest on his arm, not minding the brown locks sticking at his face, blue tail curled up and drowned completely in the shallow water that soothed him. All until he felt a pain planted on the top of his head, causing him to wince and open his eyes in a harden expression.

He was ready to yell at whoever did that but the first light enter his eyes somewhat eased him, the cold on his skin and scales sent him a pleasant mood instead. Dipper moved his hands and sat up half way, the siren brushed his eyes with the back of his palms before he could get them to work properly, everything was basically the same but he wonder why he still get surprised. He sucked in a long breath then wiped his dry bang away, blinking obliviously to the noises beside him. His head hurt.

“Oh, did that hit you?” A voice piped up, sound mixing with hold up laughter. Dipper didn’t have to turn to know whose it is but he did anyway. The pirate inclined and reached out his hand to pick up a leather sheath from the floor, a knife’s with that size. If that was actually a knife.

“Don’t drop stuff on me, you prick.” The brunette replied with a raspy voice, brows furrowed, hand cared for the aching part between his brown hair. Eyes closed to avoid being too dry under such wind condition, an excuse for being way too sleepy.

“More confident now I see.” Bill commented with a playful grin, both hands fixing the neck of his dark coat, not looking at the siren.

Dipper jolted up a bit in realization but relaxed himself with an inaudible laugh, letting the guilty feel out of his head while peering up at the pirate. The blond looked absolutely more simple now but hardly any less fearsome, a black feathered hat on his head, black coat trailed to his knees with golden lines decoratively embraced the end of his sleeves, under them was a white shirt like one he wore yesterday with similar black tie and the same brown boots. The man looks tender in a strangeway, and Dipper find that weirdly odd.

“Hey, I have someone for you to meet today. Be polite will you?” Bill adjusted his attire one last time but hand still placed at the centre of his chest as he spoke, smiling wide.

Dipper raised an eyebrow curiously, sharp claw scratching on his nose lightly. “Who?” He asked in wonder, and at the same time, grunted. What can he do in this condition? And beside, to get hit like last time isn’t worthy, the pain just got better yesterday.

“Ah…” The blond tipped his hat then stood for awhile. Dipper leaned in expecting an answer, which he didn’t get.

“Well! Gotta go!” Bill twisted his heels and walked out from his table without another word, making Dipper snap. “Wha?! Answer me first at least!” Dipper shouted at the man, glowered when he didn’t even turn around, he just have to get ignored every morning from now on, doesn’t he?

“Hey!”

Bill looked, he was at the door and already turning himself to close it. He pursed his lips and made a questioning sound at the siren with raised eyebrows. Dipper flinched, he suddenly forgot what to say.

“What is it, jellyfish?” Bill remarked, grinning at his words. Dipper froze for a moment with knitted eyebrows then fumed, saying loudly how they had gone through it already. The blond snorted, proud of himself of how he’s able to piss off a siren.

“I was just joking. Well, if it’s nothing then I’m going Pine Tree.” With that, he waved off the shouting then left room with a click of a door, leaving Dipper sitting dumbfounded in the room.

What’s a Pine Tree??

 

The winds blew harder on the deck of the ship, the sky was hazy and clouds grew thicker than yesterday, he has a mixed feeling for this type of morning. He reach for a pair of black gloves in his coat then put them on before moving his feet and taking a look at his men. His crew was working but he still have to walk around and scold some lazy butts. Those idiots, honestly. It was loud but not from his ship alone, they were at  a harbour.

It was just as busy as all the other place for a small city, he can see other ships but to only glance away with unimpressed look and caught some of the people staring at his. Cipher was a proud captain, people can look at him with admiration or disgust and he just doesn’t care one bit.

Bill raised his hand up to cover a light cough in his throat while he look around. He see a market near the place, all kind of people, women, men, childen, walking back and forth. There’s a lot of them but it wasn’t hard to spot the person he was looking for.

Wind blown through as he stand with a wide grin, looking down at the end of the wooden board. A man stepped forward and walked up to him. He was wearing a white long sleeves shirt under a blue vest, hand holding to the brown bag which already had its handle wrapped around his shoulder. Blue eyes peered at Bill as he breathed out from his thin lips, his blue locks bouncing to his movement and the wind. He stood in front of the captain, black boots pin frimly on the deck as he tipped his head, overall, he looked a lot like Bill. The blond wore a bright smirk as the man eyed him.

“Brother.” The person greeted, Bill covered up his snorting by lowering his head for the moment. He has always been such a gentleman.

“Will.” The blond gestured, smiling at the bluenette.

“So? How did it go?” Bill asked, hand placed on his hip, feeling the breezes as their conversation go on. The bluenette breathe out, hand still holding uncomfortably agaisnt the bag. “Everything is fine, Bill. I have the contract right here.” He replied with a soft voice and concerning eyes. “Ah I know you’d do a good job.” The blond piped up, patting his brother on the shoulder.

“And..where is he?” Bill asked with a dark smile on his lips as he glanced over the younger’s locks. Will swallowed, hand reach out for the gloved one on his shoulder and his eyes turned to find Bill’s but never succeed.

“I’m right here, Cipher.” A low, deep voice spoke up behind them, the bluenette shut his eyes as the anxiety starting to grow. Bill’s smirk grew wider no matter how that noise irk him. He let go of Will’s shoulder before turning around to face the other. Bill’s eye narrowed sharply when it’s in the right spot.

“Morning Tad..I thought you’d run away by now.” He remarked, making the words sound heavier than they are, well he was being honest. The man in front of him was a fancy one, feather hat and black coat like Bill’s, purple vest and tie wrapping neatly around the neck of a white shirt.

“I’m forever sticking to the King’s order.” The man closed his hazy eyes as he replied, hand reaching for the sword at his waist to remind him his pride and honor. Bill expression changed with irritation, he despite everything about laws, government and their pets, especially the ones that are too loyal for their own good.

“You have no idea how sad I am to see you like that, square head.” He said with an undone smile, gloved finger touching the bridge of his nose as it tipped upward, single eye stared up to the sky, the sun would burn it if it was there.

“You used to be so much fun.” Bill added with a hint of mocking and just bittersweet, his head dropped to the same level of the man. The dark haried one inhaled dry air, glaring dagger at the commenter. “You’re the one I’m feeling sorry for, Cipher.” He spat, Bill chuckled at his somewhat attemp, shaking his head slowly.

“Oh square head, I have a free life of a person. Not a dog’s.” He said bitterly, the other cracked his knuckles, he can feel the rage inside and so does Bill. The blond smiled then reach for the sword at his side but stopped by another hand.

“Bill..” Will pleaded quietly, the blond didn’t turn around to see him but keep staring at the swordman. They stand between the tense silent for a while before Tad made a move and went off the deck. Bill let go of the coat and stand straight back without a sound to last. Will breathed out but still couldn’t be less worried. He kept his beam low, not looking up to the person he just let go of. He wanted to tell Bill to adjust himself but now really isn’t the time.

Will felt a vibrate from the man as he peered up, a chuckle could be heard. The blond’s shoulder was shaking up and a short laughter rang on, making the bluenette stare with round eyes. Bill soon turned around with bright smile, mumbling something under his breath that only he himself can hear. He turned his heels and started to walk.

“Let’s go see our catch.”   

 

 

“Rise and Shine Fishies!!” Bill walked in, slamming the door in the progress. Dipper jumped at the sudden loud noise, trying to hold his heart in while turning over. Golden eye check on the siren and please to see that they were still there helplessly. Will slowly stepped in, glancing around the room he has never been familiar to before his eyes locked on the blue siren. Sky eyes blew as wide as he’s able to.

“Whadaya think? Am I great or am I not?” Bill teased, trotted over to his table to lean his hip at it, hands crossed and enjoying the look of his shocked brother.  

Will didn’t blink once, his mind was completely fill with admiration for the beauty of the creature he has heard so much about. He drew his eyes from the siren’s curly brown locks to the blue embraced each side of its cheeks and trail along his lower body, so beautiful. He was utterly enchanted but still keep enough conscious to not take any step closer, the book said they are extremely harmful and dangerous, attack those unexpected ones. Surprisingly, Bill just leave him in a wooden tub with no security whatsoever. The siren stared at him with anoxious yet curious brown eyes, looking to Bill for a quick second occasionally. He tried to keep his body as far from the new presence as possible. Hand crossed to hold onto the other’s elbow, body trembled evidently, that also surprised Will but well…who knows what Bill’ve done this time.

 “So?” Bill spoke again with an amusing grin, dragging his brother mind back to reality, his finger tapping on the fabric and his nose tipped up. Will snapped and turn to the blond, his eyes sparkling like a child who just opened their wished gift.  “This is really amazing. How did you-“ He suddenly froze, looking away from slowly as his breath loose its calm all over again. The captain blinked in wonder then follwed the bluenette’s beam. The other siren.

 

Will muttered under the heaving breath before actually making a sound. “What’s that?“ Will asked, suttered a bit. Before they went and actually hunt for a siren, they hired a skilled acquaintance to make an appropriate container to keep it, a sound proof one, and he was feeling like he forgot about that. Bill made a ‘oh’ sound then walked to the object, discard the cloth that spread over it single handed.

The siren was there and he seem to be alive, good enough. He looked back at Will, whose mind was now completely overwhelming. His voice itself was stuck somewhere half way as he unconsciously walked over to the tank, he doesn’t seem so hesitate even for a bit. Will knelt down to touch the glass, observing the creature, the God’s masterpiece.

The long, graceful fins, the perfect smooth curlves.. the beautiful eyes. The type of blue he has never seen, not in any fancy crystal or gems, not even the sea. The siren just stared back at him with half-lidded eyes, bubbles escape his dull lips from every shallow breath. Will looked, heart pounding hard as he put his hands on the cold glass and wonder. Twins? 

“Open this..” He said firmly, Bill’s eyes shot wide and almost choke on his own breathing. What was his first-mate thinking? Dipper was also surprised, he wonder what’s the new human up to.

“Why on Earth..Will, did it just sing to you?” Bill asked, a bit worry as he walked over the man, he know it didn’t sing so what the hell.

Will was already checking on the cap and realize it was locked. “Bill, open this.” He said again, Bill seriously was not amused and absolutely not enjoying being ordered.

“Bill, I don’t think there’s enough air in this thing.” Bill’s eyebrow quirked. What? Air? Sirens can breathe in water right?

“Will, we didn't have it made for-“

“Just give me the key.” Will cut his sentence unfinished, shifted his head to look straight at the blond. Bill sighed, Will is naïve but certainly not stupid, he better know what he’s doing. Bill reached to the drawer from where he was standing and grap the key then put it in the lock. After a moment it clicked open. The siren lid up its eyes immediately and his chest raised more lively than it was just not much to Will’s relief.

Bill raised an eyebrow then look back at the blue siren, curiosity sparkled in his eyes, quite a playful sight but he shift back to his brother, who is now talking to the siren as if it was his sick pet or something. The siren didn’t say anything, it was only Will speaking and smiling.

“Okay Willy, you di-“

“You didn’t feed them didn’t you?”


End file.
